Hostage
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya mengkhianati Akashi Seijuurou yang kini disandera oleh Furihata Kouki. Warn: weird, absurd, M for save. Mind to RnR?


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**__**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantage nor profit taken s from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AR, boys love/shounen-ai, OOT, SUPER INCREDIBLY OOC, once again: FULL OF OOC-NESS, fluff, cliché, kinda weird, absurd, typo(s). **

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan warnings. Jadi, jika ada yang tidak disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

**Special backsound: I'm Your Girl – by - ****S.E.S**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Pemuda bersurai magenta itu mengangkat pandangan dari _display_ ponsel. Pelayan _Café_ Teikou yang dikenalnya itu menyajikan segelas Espresso pesanannya ke meja dengan muka setenang lazuardi yang memercik warna ke rambutnya.

"Ini pesananmu, Akashi-_kun_."

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya." Entitas beraura semerbak emperor itu meletakkan ponsel usai mengetikkan pesan balasan. Disesapnya cairan sepekat malam berbutir pasir ampas kopi. Pahit, tapi bila dikecap baik-baik, masih ada rasa gula yang ringan.

"Selamat menikmati." Sang pelayan membungkukkan badan sekilas. Mendekap nampan dengan tangan kiri, tangan kanannya menyelinap ke balik celemek untuk menyakukan sebuah bungkusan plastik dalam-dalam ke tangan baju. "Semoga Anda datang kembali ke Teikou _Café_."

Dengus sinis mengudara.

Biar saja, Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah bercanda. Meski dalam hati ia meragukan apakah tamunya itu bisa datang kembali.

Tinggal hitung mundur.

"Satu."

—pandangan berkunang—

"Dua."

Burung berkicau.

Sayup-sayup suara kustomer berkonversasi beresonansi dari dalam café modern minimalis.

—kepala diterjang pening dan diantuk kantuk—

"Tiga."

—Akashi Seijuurou tertelungkup di meja.

Suara berdebam itu membuat Kuroko memanuver seratus tiga puluh derajat dari Akashi yang tak sadarkan diri sebagai titik rotasi. Membungkuk hormat pada kustomer lain yang beranjak dari kursinya masih mengenakan kacamata hitam dan topi. Mengambil bungkusan yang tadi sempat ia sembunyikan, lantas menyerahkan lagi sampah plastic tersebut pada empunya yang kentara girang setengah mati. Kuroko tersenyum tipis—geli.

"_Mission accomplished." _

"Sssh. Kita cek dulu." Sosok itu menaruh telunjuk di bibir, berjingkat-jingkat mendekati individu yang tertelungkup di meja. Menepuk-nepuk lengan si pemuda bersurai magenta yang terjuntai dari meja. Tidak responsive. Ia membentuk _okay sign_ dengan apitan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari.

"Oke. Terima kasih, Kuroko!"

Kuroko melenggang ke _pantry_ usai mengintai sosok tersebut gigih memapah siluet kemerahan yang terbukti pingsan keluar dari café Teikou.

"Apa-apaan kau senyum-senyum begitu, heh?" Koki dengan alis bercabang itu menegur rekan kerjanya yang dipayungi awan-awan putih cerah musim panas imajiner.

"Mungkin kapan-kapan aku harus memakai ide Furihata-_kun_ juga."

Kagami Taiga merinding ngeri ketika Kuroko Tetsuya menatapinya lekat-lekat.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A**_** Kuroko no Basket **_**Fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Hostage**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

_**Bayangkan! **_

Cicit burung mendecit kusen jendela yangbercelah-celah digerogoti rayap. Sinar matahari silau merasuki paksa kelopak matamu. Tapi ketika matamu terbuka, kau bisa melihat itu adalah ruangan yang asing bagimu. Kamar tidur minimalis yang normal pada umumnya. Bila kau telisik baik-baik, baru kau menyadari anomali yang terjadi. Setiap sudut ruangan itu penuh dengan dirimu.

Mulai dari poster pose basket terkecemu sedang merealisasi _slam-dunk _dengan kibasan keringat memercik kilau-kilau yang menyebabkan bintang pun malu akan cahaya cairan kristal garam itu, sampai ke close up badanmu sendiri yang mengekspos torso seksimu, merekat memenuhi dinding ruangan tersebut.

Pigura foto-fotomu memenuhi meja dan lemari, buffet, kusen jendela, beberapa bingkai foto digantungkan di jendela, ada sebuah tiktok jam dinding yang bergambar kau dengan jersey tim basketmu terkibar—sialan sungguh tampan, sebuah lemari bening memapar koleksi miniatur dari chibi action figure-mu dengan berbagai pose keren.

Di lemari yang sama, ada segala buku dan tumpukan majalah yang berkaitan denganmu, serta yang paling absurd yaitu jajaran doujinshi kau yang dibuat oleh penggemar-penggemar maniakmu.

Di dekat lemari, ada beberapa pasang sepatu bermerek serupa dengan yang kaukenakan.

Di meja belajarnya pun ada sebuah bingkai agak besar berisi foto kau dengan kekasihmu dengan bagian kau dilingkari menggunakan spidol merah.

Astaga.

Akashi Seijuurou terdiam tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Meski ia baru siuman, bukan berarti otaknya tak bisa memprosesi runtunan segala hal yang terpapar di ruang pandangnya.

Satu, ia diculik.

Dua, ia berada di tempat asing yang total mengindikasikan kemaniakan seseorang terhadapnya.

Tiga, kakinya dirantai ke kaki tempat tidur sementara sisa tubuhnya sampai sebatas dada terikat rapat dengan tambang ke tempat tidur.

Emosi merebak dalam gemuruh dadanya. Mengerahkan energi luar sampai dalam, Akashi bergerak sekuat tenaga untuk bangun. Nihil hasil, belitan tali dan rantai yang diborgol—bahkan digembok itu—terlalu kuat. Pergerakannya membuat tempat tidur berderak. Guncangan dahsyat akibat pergerakannya itu menyebabkan lonceng yang digantung di sandaran tempat tidur berdenting.

Ada derap langkah kaki dan keriat tangga-tangga sebelum pintu terjeblak terbuka.

Siapapun bajingan sialan dan laknat dan nista yang berani-berani menyandera Akashi Seijuurou bersumpah dia pasti akan—

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Harum kopi hangat yang baru dijerang dan kue tujuh warna berdansa di lantai udara. Seseorang dengan inosen memiringkan kepala menyelami biner magenta digelimang angkara murka.

—MATI.

Empat: pelakunya benar-benar tak disangka.

"Furihata Kouki."

Namanya terlantun dengan ketukan nada-nada benci meninggi dan itu justru membuat Furihata Kouki nyengir polos. Bergumam senang lantas menghempaskan pantat padatnya itu ke tempat tidur, meletakkan nampan berisi segelas kopi, sepiring kue, dan jarum suntik itu meja.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, Akashi?" tanyanya ringan seperti ke kawan lama.

Decak kesal maksimal. Manik heterokromik membara tapi tetap kalkulatif. "Kau bersekongkol dengan Tetsuya."

"Uhm." Furihata mengangguk kecil, meraih rainbow cakes berhiaskan lapisan white-cream yang ditabur splits. Memotong lapisan tertinggi kue tersebut, merah membara seperti mata yang tengah menghunjam tatapan keji padanya. "Kau tidur cukup lama, pasti lapar. Makanlah. Buka mulutmu!"

Akashi membuang muka. Tak sudi disuapi seorang Furihata Kouki.

"Aku tidak meracuni kuenya," sahut Furihata tersinggung karena Akashi memilih membeliakkan pandangan ke arakan awan di luar jendela. Ia menyuap kue itu sendiri.

Bila dibilang Akashi dapat tetap tenang tanpa emosi atau hipertensi, agaknya keliru. Siapa tidak marah ketika seseorang memaksa memalingkan kepalamu agar kau menatap mereka, sekerjap mata bibirmu dicium oleh bibir lain yang dibalur krim putih lembut dan butir-butir permen warna-warni terasa amat manis.

Akashi merasakan sepasang tangan menyangga rahangnya, maka ia tidak bisa lari. Karena itulah ia membuka mulut, melahap bibir semerah sakura musim semi yang lidahnya mentransfer manis kue—terlalu manis dan Akashi tidak suka. Lidahnya bersinggungan dengan lidah lain membuat seorang pemuda yang berada di atasnya bergetar.

Akashi menyeringai.

Ciuman ini tidak manis kendati lidah mereka yang saling berkait dan bertarung mencumbukan manis adiktif. Panas, basah, dan entah saliva siapa bergulir dari mulut siapa. Terlalu intim, terlebih ketika Akashi menanamkan giginya di bibir bawah yang tipis dan kenyal, menggigit-gigitnya gemas. Satu tangan beralih menjambak surai magentanya, bibir yang habis dilumat Akashi itu menyelinapkan lenguhan dari kerongkongan.

"Akashii—hnggh." Furihata melepaskan dirinya dari ciuman mematikan Akashi. Lengannya terangkat menutupi bibirnya yang masih berkedut panas. Matanya berkaca menatap pemuda yang disanderanya.

"Kau punya nyali juga menyanderaku seperti ini." Akashi menyeringai antagonis. Matanya meluas menghunjamkan intimidasi. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu."

Furihata berpaling ke nampan yang tadi dibawanya, mengambil sesuatu yang sudah disiapkannya untuk mengantisipasi aktivasi mode sang emperor _absolute_. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku tidak menganggapmu ada, tidak bahkan sebagai seseorang yang sederajat dengan pion dalam genggamanku," tandasnya penuh keangkuhan, "perintahku _absolute_, karena itulah kau tidak pantas—"

Injeksi.

"—ternyata kau benar-benar mengerikan." Furihata menggelengkan kepala—mendesah lelah, membelai kepala bermahkotakan surai magenta yang terurai. "Tidur yang nyenyak, Akashi."

Biner heterokromia mengaktifkan _emperor-eyes_. Sebelum kegelapan menjerembabkannya dari tebing kesadaran, terlihat penyanderanya itu mengelus permukaan jarum suntik anastesi, menatapnya dengan cengiran seperti anak kecil mendapatkan mainannya.

.

#~**~#

.

Entah berapa lama dirinya terlelap, saat Akashi terbangun, daya pikirnya yang terakselerasi itu lekas bergegas melepaskan diri dari segala rumbai-rumbai besi sialan yang mengikatnya.

Bunyi lonceng.

Akashi seketika mendapati pergelangan tangan kanannya diikat tali merah yang tersambung ke sebuah lonceng di kepala ranjang. Ketika ia menggerakkan tangan, lonceng berdenting. Dan matanya terpicing kalkulatif saat menyadari bahwa dalam ruangan sialan ini ia tidak seorang diri.

Furihata tengah duduk santai membaca majalah. Lengking lonceng yang dipasangnya saat Akashi tidur berbunyi, mengusik perhatiannya. Dilihatnya Akashi sudah bangun. Membuat bulir keringat tergulir di pelipisnya karena ia ditampar dengan pandangan intimidatif menyiratkan muntab yang memuncak.

"Jangan bilang kau memimpikanku." Furihata bergurau setengah hati.

"Kau berharap aku memimpikan seseorang yang membuatku seperti ini?" Akashi menyeringai, melontarkan sarkasme. "Lucu."

Furihata menaruh majalahnya ke meja buffet dekat dengan ranjang. "Kau lapar atau mau minum?" alihnya, berbaik hati menawarkan sesuatu.

Akashi memonitori Furihata dalam perhatiannya. "Lepaskan aku."

"Kau pikir penyandera mana akan melepaskan sanderanya jika diminta, eh?" Furihata _sweatdrop_, membalas sarkasme sanderanya setimpal.

"Aku mau ke toilet."

Furihata menoleh padanya, menelisik penuh selidik. Alisnya terangkat, hidungnya sedikit kembang-kempis. Indikasi kecurigaan meningkat. "Kaupikir aku akan terjebak alasan semudah itu?"

Akashi menahan diri untuk tak berdecak. Dikiranya Furihata punya level otak oplosan setara bidak-bidak catur bodoh yang mudah diperdayainya. Tidak semudah itu ternyata. Tapi bukan Akashi Seijuurou namanya jika ia mengalah dalam hal sesepele ini.

"Apa kau mau bertanggung-jawab kalau aku mengompol?"

"Kau benar-benar harus ke kamar mandi?" Pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan.

Furihata mendekat. Dan dilihatnya Akashi meruncingkan delik sadis absolut padanya—pasti karena tidak suka dipandang dari atas ke bawah, membuatnya gentar—serta hendak membatalkan rencananya untuk menyandera Akashi sampai jera. Takut-takut ia mendekat, lutut naik ke tempat tidur. Tangannya naik ke paha berlapiskan fabrik celana bahan sutra.

Tindakan itu jelas membulatkan netra merah dan emas. Sistem respirasinya mandat sesaat. Penyanderanya gila. Tunggu, bukan, yang membuat rasionalitas Akashi Seijuurou terjungkat-jungkit adalah tangannya. Tangan itu, tangan sialan ini yang merayap dari lututnya bergerak menuju—

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" gertak Akashi, geraman dingin.

"—ha-hanya mengecek. Apa kau benar-benar butuh ke toilet." Furihata melipat kedua kakinya ke belakang, dan lutut menyentuh pinggang serta pinggul Akashi.

Ekspresi penasarannya berbalur ketidakberdosaan menyebabkan Akashi mempertimbangkan bahwa jika ia nanti memutarbalik posisi, Furihata harus di bawah. Tepat. Pose submisif keterlaluan.

—pangkal pahanya.

Rabaan dan tekanan di bagian tersensitif dari tubuh primal seorang lelaki membuat Akashi menghirup napas tajam, perlahan. Bergerak untuk melepaskan diri lagi.

"E-eeeh—akh!" Furihata yang semula berkonsentrasi—berusaha mencari tahu apakah Akashi benar jujur padanya butuh ke toilet, tidak siap dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba tawanannya, jatuh tersusruk ke lekuk yang tadi dijamah oleh tangannya.

Akashi berekshalasi, darahnya berdesir pada salah satu organ vitalnya. Aksi pemberontakan terhenti. Ada yang lebih genting sedang terjadi.

"Ma-naafkan aku, ti-tidak sengaja…" Furihata terburu-buru bangun. Kecerobohannya itu tak menghentikannya untuk mengucapkan maaf. Tidak sadar bahwa tekanan tangannya di pangkal paha tawanannya itu menyebabkan kurva gembung di fabrik celana tersebut. "La-lagipula, i-ni gara-gara kau be-bergerak tiba—"

"Tiada maaf bagimu."

Siapa sudi memaafkan penyandera idiot yang membuat objek tawanannya malah dirambah gairah.

.

#~**~#

.

Pada akhirnya, Akashi memang benar-benar butuh ke toilet. Furihata melepaskan ikatan tali, rantai, juga membuka kunci gemboknya. Namun kedua tangannya tetap di borgol di depan. Furihata bahkan mengawasinya di luar kamar mandi, Akashi berpikir dua kali untuk melarikan diri, dan menghentikan percobaan kaburnya untuk saat ini.

Sekeluarnya dari toilet, Akashi didudukkan ke bangku. Furihata duduk di pangkuannya seraya merantai kedua kakinya lagi dengan rantai besi. Tali dililitkan dari tubuhnya ke kursi.

Selagi Furihata sibuk, dan Akashi menghirup wangi yang terkuar dari ceruk leher di hadapannya—serta menghina diri sendiri kenapa Furihata mesti duduk di atasnya dengan bagian pantat di posisi teramat keliru, ia membisikkan tanya—plus bonus tiupan seduktif di telinga.

Furihata menggigil, kaget.

"Kenapa kau menyanderaku?"

Tangannya yang terbebas terangkat mengusap-usap telinganya. Ia mengerling Akashi, pandangannya seinosen semula.

"Karena kau membuatku takut."

"Kata seseorang yang dengan keberanian terkurangajar menyanderaku." Akashi menghembuskan napas panjang, helaan hangatnya menerpa tengkuk Furihata yang seketika menggelinjang di pangkuannya.

Ini Akashi yang salah mewujudkan intensi buruknya, atau Furihata yang keliru bereaksi?

"Kau membuatku sakit hati."

"Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal."

"Be-benar. Tapi ini semua karena kau membuatku di_-subs-out_ terlalu cepat dari lapangan."

Akashi mendapati bola mata yang membulat seperti kelereng, tapi ada nyala mungil yang gagal menggertaknya. Dendam yang redup.

"Itu karena kau terlalu lemah." Akashi menggigit cuping kuping, Furihata menjambak rambutnya.

"Kau benar." Furihata menangkup wajah Akashi, memandangnya dari atas ke bawah—sesuai yang Akashi benci. "Aku takut, dan hanya dengan menyanderamu mungkin akan membuatku resisten terhadap aura mengerikanmu ini."

Sebelum Akashi mengunci bibir yang menghempaskan napas panas ke wajahnya—dan terlalu banyak bicara, telunjuk mengunci bibir jahatnya yang menderaskan hasrat ke inti nadi Furihata.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti," bisik Furihata.

Sengatan tajam di tengkuk, Akashi memandang Furihata terakhir kali sebelum kesadarannya lagi-lagi dihembuskan anastesi—yang mungkin Furihata dapatkan dari Kuroko, mengesampingkan telunjuk sialan itu dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir tersebut.

"Kau akan menyesali semua ini. Aku akan balas menyanderamu, absolut tidak akan pernah bebas dariku."

Kegelapan, dan secercah kehangatan di ubun-ubun menguburkan cahaya di pelupuk mata yang menjelma magenta sepenuhnya.

.

#~**~#

.

Kuroko yang sedang menunggu kasir merasakan getar di ponselnya. Pesan singkat tersemat kiriman masuk. Begitu ia buka, ia tersenyum tipis.

"_Otsukaresama_, Furihata-_kun_."

Kagami ambil langkah seribu dari Kuroko yang tampak puas memandangi layar ponselnya.

Tentu Kagami tidak melihat foto seorang diktator era reformasi yang membuat banyak orang tersiksa jiwa-raga dengan tirani dan absolutismenya itu disandera seorang pengecut. Tertidur di kursi, dirantai, diikat, diborgol, digembok, dan Furihata nyengir lebar seraya mengacungkan V(ictory) sign di foto. Wajahnya bersisian dengan Akashi yang terlelap.

Menyimpan ponselnya, Kuroko mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk memanipulasi ketiadaan eksistensi Akashi Seijuurou.

Dalam hati Kuroko berdoa, semoga Akashi tidak dapat kabur dari sanderaan Furihata Kouki. Selamanya, kalau perlu.

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Ini singkat, padat, dan gak jelas. Saya tahu. X") **

**Silakan mampir ke fic saya yang lain, ya. ;)**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


End file.
